ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Brass Borer
I've got a screenshot of a Cannonball doing 2800 damage to an Eruca. --Artac 22:04, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Gave 269 exp with 2 level 75's. --Seeum 13:42, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Not sure what the exact drop rates are, but went 1/2 on both drops.Bridgerbot 20:50, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I don't think this needs to be a NM stub anymore. Lots of information on it now. Tannlore 19:16, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Testimonials :* easily killed in a pt of 8 with 2 PLD/NIN, 3 ranged attack jobs, a BLM and RDM. It would use the 1300 damage cannonball even without any DEF boost :* Duod by SAM and RDM with BLM exp party killing links. WS > kite > Nuke > kite. :* Ninja sub is a MUST, attacks party member closest to itself. (not true, while kiting it for over an hour on three occasions, it targeted no one else but me until I had died.) :* Easily soloed by a 75 BST/NIN using Crawlers, Slimes and Fish. Took around an hour. It is extremely important to keep Utsusemi up whenever Borer spams Cannonball and gets close. (this can be difficult in case of mischarm, so take advantage of Borer's innate slow movement, and be careful not to aggro/link your pets) :* Easily soloed by a BLM/NIN pulling it to the L-6 area. Simply kite it back and forth against the cliff (Volcanic Leech's and Zhayolm Apkallu's do not aggro, just take care of earth elemental pop though) using Bio II/Poison II/elemental debuff's/low teir nukes/aspiring when possible, and ES bind when you can and AM II it. :* BLU's Regurgitation is effective spell to Bind. :* Easily soloed by a RDM/NIN75 pulling it to door. Semi-kite, Semi-Straight(need some fast cast tho), with Poison+Bio, and some nukes. :* Easily soloed by 75 RNG/NIN with movement speed and Loxley Bow. Pop and pull to gate when clear and shadowbind it there, go through gate, invis/sneak up and head to L-6 to kite and kill. :* Duod by 75 BLM/NIN and 75 RDM/NIN with some difficulty due to Cerberus popping on us and having to relocate mid kite. Cerberus pop is a great place to kite, just make sure his window is down. Keep DoTs and Gravity > Nuke when possible. :* Duod by 75 BLM/NIN x2 easily. Pop and then let him come up some and ES Bind him there while getting sneak up and go through caves to beach area at L-6. We tagged him w/ Bio too as we could during the pull to give some DoT but not really needed. It is long pull but once there just kite him back and forth along beach. Becareful not to venture to far off beach edge incase of earth elemental pops. Keep shadows up and it is reather easy fight. :*Can be soloed by 75 BST using slimes and crawlers. :*Can be soloed by 75 Cor. :*Can be soloed by 75 PUP/NIN :*Can be soloed by 75 DRK/SAM --Sabretooth1208 20:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :*Duo'd by 2 skilled RNG/NIN. :*Solod by a 75 NIN starting the fight with uncapped Ninjutsu skill and only +15 skill in gear (eventually capping NInjutsu as the fight went on) using elemental staves, dragging NM to L-6 and using a kite and nuke strategy with the elemental Ni spells. Fight took 2 hours as by the last 25% of the fight the NM began to fully resist 90% of my nukes and they only landed for about 5 damage a piece. Easy but long fight, reccommend good INT, ninjutsu, and Macc gear and food aswell as capped and possibly merited Ninjutsu before going into this unless you want a very lengthy battle. --Patriclis of Asura 12/19/09 :*Solo'd as COR/NIN. /NIN is a must and make sure you know how many shadows you have left incase Quick Draw misfires at the wrong moment.